a good girl cried
by anime247
Summary: When Ginny meets a guy she finds out that he is not at all what she thought yes he rapes her
1. The girl

Attention: this fan-fic might not agree and you may not like what I put in it and what happens to the characters but what happens to them happens to people in real life but this time in a different setting. I hope you enjoy it.

Ginny woke up with cold sweat all over her face her hair was even wet and that night she had a dream that really didn't make any sense, after she got dressed she went to the Gryffindor common room and she sat down in a chair trying to figure out what her dream meant.

Later that day during lunch she sat down with her friend Hermione Granger and Hermione was telling Ginny about something that she leaned about in a muggle book it was about rape and just as soon as she head that word she felt a really distinctive chill go up her spine.

"Isn't that amazing how that happens to girls our age and like not that many people are doing anything about it." Said Hermione

"Yeah it is." Said Ginny in a weird voice

The rest of the lunch Ginny couldn't stop thinking about her dream and what did it mean, and just then she figured out what it was about it was a bout rape but why would she dream about rape.

Then a couple minutes later Prof. D made a quick announcement "this year we are going to have a school dance and you do not have to bring a date but if you want you can, you may now attend to your business now.

"Ginny will you go to the..." Harry began

"Hold that thought Harry I have to go to the library and see if they have a book I want to read." Ginny Said

The reason why she went to the library is to find a book about rape because she wasn't really paying attention to what Hermione was saying. Right where the book about rape in the muggle section was so post to be was gone but right when she sat down a boy she had never seen before starting talking to her and then all of a sudden he asked her something "Well Ginny do you want to go to the dance with me?"

"Sure..." Ginny answered

"My name is Brad" Brad said

"Ok brad I can't wait." Ginny said

Later around dinnertime Ginny was talking with Hermione again but thins time about something different. "Hermione you will never guess what happened to me!" Ginny said

"Well you're right about that so what happened to you?" Hermione asked

"This guy named brad just asked me to the school dance!" Ginny aid in a really happy voice

"And you said yes?" Hermione asked

"Well heck yeah."

"Uh well maybe that might have not been the best thing to do." Said Hermione

"Well I heard that Harry wanted to ask you." Said Hermione

"Well he should have asked before Brad asked me." Ginny said

"Well he did or he tried to, he tried to ask you before he went to the library and you told him to hold that thought." Hermione Replied

"Oh, oh well that is" Ginny said

"You are just acting like this because some boy asked you out!" Hermione said

"No I am not!" Ginny lied

Later that night Ginny lied in her bed thinking why she totally didn't give Harry the time of day when he was her crush for like years.


	2. The boy with the 'Charm'

The next morning Ginny went to the Library with Hermione to study. "So Ginny do you really like this Brad guy?"

"Not really next time is see him I am going to tell him…" Ginny started

"Tell me what?" Bard said right after he snuck up on her again

"How much I love you and can't wait to go to the dance with you," Ginny said in a weird ditzy voice.

"Well I leave you two alone and I will talk to you later." Hermione said. Hermione left the library and met up with Harry and Ron in the Gryffindor Common Room and told them what happend.

"She did what! After she said what!" Said Harry and Ron together

"You herd what I said," said Hermione "But I am going to put some research in to this so don't worry,"

Meanwhile in the library, "…and after the dance I have a surprise for you Ginnny" Said Brad

"I love surprises!" Said Ginny excitedly

During charms Hermione could not pay attention at all (an that is really weird) because she kept thinking about the whole Ginny thing so right after class she went straight to the library.

At lunch Harry and Ron wondered where Hermione could be and she finally showed up during the last 5 minutes. "Look what the cat dragged in." Said Ron

"Ha, ha. Very funny Ron." Hermione replied "I have finally found out why Ginny has been acting really weird." 3 minutes later, "…and so long story short Bard has put a charm on Ginny."

"So that means he is 'the boy with the charm'," Ron said with a laughed

"Ron it is not funny but since tomorrow is the dance we are going to have to have to keep an eye on them," Said Hermione

"But neither of us has dates." Ron said

"Well Problem solved then Ron you go with me…" Hermione started

"Whom will I go with?" Harry asked

"Well if you let me finished I would have done this." Hermione said "Hey you girl over there, yeah you!" Hermione said

"I my name is Penny," said a chubby girl

"Hi Penny do you have a date to the dance, good go with Harry" said Hermione Said

"No I don't have a dated, and ok I will go with Harry did you day?" Replied Penny.

"Ok then it is steeled we will all meet in the Gryffindor Common Room at 7:30pm tomorrow" Said Hermione


	3. The investigation

It was the day of the dance and all of the classes were excused so people could get ready for the dance. Hermione and Penny were making dresses (Hermione read a book on how to make one), Ron was sleeping, and Harry was wondering why he agreed to go to the dance with someone he didn't even know.

"Harry ready to go down to breakfast," Ron said with a big yawn

"Yeah lets go,"

At the great Hall Hermione and Penny were sitting next to each other and saving seats for Ron and Harry right accosted from them.

"Look at them," Hermione said as she was pointing to Ginny and Brad "She has no idea he put a charm on her,"

"C'mon Hermione you don't even know what her motive is." Ron snapped

"Well we are going to find out," Hermione said while standing up "Follow me." They all got up to follow Hermione and when they finally stopped they were right outside of the girls dormitory for Gryffindor.

"Harry, Ron wait here while Penny and I get Ginny's diary" Hermione said. Hermione went inside the dorm and Hermione went right underneath Ginny's bed and grabbed it and then ran the heck out of there.

"Did you find it?" Harry asked

"I have it right here Harry!" Penny said excitedly as she ripped the diary out of Hermione's hands

"Yes 'we' both found it," Hermione said

"Well then let's read it," Ron said. Hermione took back the Diary and opened it and opened up to the last entry and it read as followed

_Dear Diary,_

Brad said that after the dance he would give me a surprise and I like surprises and all but I don't know if I want to know. OH MY GOD Brad just walked in the room did I mention how much I can't wait to find out what the surprise is because I bet I will love it.

"That is weird she basically turned into a different person." Ron said.

"That is because of the charm," Hermione replied "We need to know what the surprise is before we are too late,"

"Well if we don't find out before the dance we will just have to keep an eye on them for the whole dance and hopefully we wont be late if it is something bad." Penny said

"Right," Hermione replied.

Rest of the day Hermione kept thinking about the surprise and what it could be and the next thing she knew it was 5pm and she had to start getting ready.


End file.
